


Road Warriors

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c and Vala Mal Doran take a road trip to Washington D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



> Special thanks to my wonderful betas [flipflop_diva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva) and [kaige68](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). All errors are my own. Of course none of the Stargate characters belong to me *sniff*.

Vala Mal Doran skipped down the corridor. SG-1 was off rotation for two weeks while Colonel Mitchell attended a family wedding in Kansas. Vala rather liked weddings, but it was for immediate family only. She swallowed her disappointment and went looking for Daniel. She found him in front of the elevators, travel bag in hand.

“Going somewhere, darling?”

“Oh, um, yeah. I thought I’d visit a few of the libraries at Oxford. See if I can’t get a lead on Merlin’s weapon.”

“Oxford?”

“Oxford University. It’s in England.”

“Oh. Is that far?”

“About ten hours by plane.”

“Oh. What should I pack?”

“Uh, Vala. You can’t go. You don’t have a passport.” The elevator car arrived, and Daniel smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” And he was gone.

She passed by Sam’s lab, but it was dark and there was no answer to her knock. The guard on duty confirmed Colonel Carter had departed about an hour earlier. Vala frowned. She had been looking forward to spending time with her teammates while not under imminent threat from the Ori. Perhaps Muscles was up for a movie. She knew he left the base only when accompanying the others for team night. She knocked.

“Enter.”

She opened the door to find Teal’c sitting cross-legged on the floor. His meditation candles burned around him. “Am I disturbing your kelno’reem?”

“You are not. I have just finished. How can I be of assistance, Vala Mal Doran?”

“I’m bored. Daniel’s gone to some musty library in England. Cameron is attending a wedding. And Sam’s disappeared.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow at her last remark. “Colonel Carter departed after the briefing. I believe she had a prior commitment.”

“Well, she’s not here, so no shopping at the mall or going for mochas.”

“I see. If you desire to go to the mall, I can request a vehicle from the motor pool.”

“You can do that?”

“Indeed. I am not required to remain on base.”

Vala frowned as she considered her options. While shopping for lingerie with Teal’c in tow could be amusing, it was an activity she preferred to do with Sam. If for no other reason than to watch Sam blush when she teased her about her mystery lover. Vala was sure that Samantha was involved with someone, but as of yet had been unable to determine the person’s identity. She was struck by an idea. Perhaps she could wheedle the information out of Teal’c. Ordinarily the Jaffa would never betray a confidence, but perhaps she could trick the information out of him. “You would go to Victoria’s Secret with me?”

“I would be honored. Although I fear I will be a poor substitute for Colonel Carter if you require an opinion.”

“Why? Don’t the Jaffa women dress enticingly?”

“They do indeed. However, I am not a Jaffa woman.”

“Of course not. But as a male, surely you have an opinion.”

“Indeed.”

Vala sighed and wandered around the room before stopping in front of a photograph of the original members of SG-1. The four of them were standing in front of a tall, white monolith. They looked happy. “Where was this taken?”

“Washington, D.C. In front of something the Tau'ri call the Washington Monument.”

“Is it far?”

“A few days by automobile.”

“You drove?”

“We made a similar journey when the stargate sent us back to 1969. Daniel Jackson instructed me on the finer points of operating a motorized vehicle.”

“Daniel taught you to drive?”

“Indeed.”

Vala digested this odd tidbit. “Daniel wouldn’t teach me.” She frowned again. “I think he’s afraid I’d run off.”

“Vala Mal Doran, there is much to be learned from a visit to the Tau'ri city of Washington, D.C. Would you care to accompany me there?”

Vala blinked. “How would we get there?”

“I believe it is called a road trip.”

“Like in Thelma and Louise?” She and Sam had made the boys watch that film during their last movie night.

“Perhaps without the fiery ending. If you wish, I will ask General Landry for permission.”

She bounded over and leapt into his arms. “Thank you, Muscles! I promise, I’ll be good.”

* * *

A stunned General Landry finally gave his assent. He had been most reluctant until Teal’c volunteered their destination. 

An exuberant Vala met him in front of the elevators, with two large bags already packed. He inclined his head and raised an eyebrow at the large amount of luggage. “Are you certain you require so many bags, Vala Mal Doran?”

“Of course, silly. Besides, these are the only two suitcases I have. Unless of course you don’t mind stopping at the mall before we leave?” She looked at him hopefully.

“Vala Mal Doran, if we are to arrive in Washington with sufficient time to take in the sights then we must depart immediately.”

“Fine. Don’t blame me though if we are turned away from some fancy restaurant because I don’t have the right clothes.”

“Indeed I will not. However, it is unlikely that we will be dining in such an establishment.”

“Really? Well what about the fancy hotel?”

“I do not know of such a place as you describe.”

“Well, where are we staying?”

“Do not fear, Vala Mal Doran. I am confident we will find suitable accommodations.” He ushered her into the elevators and then across the parking area to a large, black, SUV. He placed their bags into the rear of the vehicle and slid into the driver’s seat.

“Will you at least teach me to drive?”

“Perhaps when we are far enough away from other vehicles.”

Satisfied that he hadn’t outright refused, Vala settled back into the passenger seat. She glanced at the GPS device mounted on the dashboard. “Why does it say Cawker City, KS? I thought we were going to Washington, D.C?”

“We are indeed, Vala Mal Doran. However, the world’s largest ball of twine is located in Cawker City, Kansas. I thought perhaps it was worthy of investigation.”

“A large ball of twine? They must tie up a lot of people to need so much twine.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow and said nothing, but Vala caught the slight twitch of his lips. She considered it a personal challenge to make the Jaffa break his stony expression. She knew her friend had a wicked sense of humor. One which he delighted in hiding behind a neutral face. Samantha said in comedic terms he would be the perfect ‘straight man’. She said he had even caught General O’Neill by surprise now and again. 

Vala fiddled with the GPS readout. “Okay. This little device says it will take a little over 5 hours to get to the giant ball of twine. What else is there to do? Is there shopping?”

“There is little else of interest. Which is why we will be traveling further before stopping for the night, in a place called Topeka.”

“Will there be shopping there?”

“There will be ample shopping opportunities in Washington D.C.”

“Oh. I thought Sam said that when you went back to 1969 you had to stop and get some clothes?”

“Indeed. But as we have not traveled back in time, we have no need for a disguise.”

She pouted, but it clearly did not have the desired effect as he continued driving.

After they had crossed the Colorado border into Kansas, Teal’c pulled off Interstate 70 onto Route 24. When they stopped to gas up the vehicle, he asked Vala if she were ready for her first driving lesson. She squealed in delight and, with a giant leap, wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him quickly on the lips before sliding down his front, grinning to herself when she felt him harden beneath her. Teal’c took a hasty step back and Vala let the matter drop. She couldn’t recall the last time he had visited his offworld lover, Ishta, and Vala had no wish to come between the two if things were serious. But Teal’c was an attractive man, and if he was willing and available, she would not be opposed to a casual hookup. Besides, Daniel had made it obvious that he wasn’t interested.

As Teal’c had surmised, Vala took quickly to driving. After all, she had mastered flying many Goa’uld vessels, so surely she could handle an automobile. She even maintained a speed well within the legal limits. When he expressed his surprise at this, she rewarded him with a genuine smile. 

“Have you ever been a passenger in Samantha’s car? She seems to think she can make it fly if she only drove a little faster.”

“Indeed. I believe Colonel Carter has what Daniel Jackson refers to as a ‘lead foot’, although neither foot appears to be made out of metal, nor does she favor wearing shoes made of lead.”

Vala turned her head quickly and just barely caught him hiding a smile. “Aha! Samantha was right. You do know far more about Earth culture than you let on!”

“Indeed. O’Neill expended great effort to broaden my education on a wide number of things.”

“Do you wish that he was still in command of SG-1?”

“Why do you ask, Vala Mal Doran?”

“Well, it just seems like the three of you speak of him often. I think Cameron feels a little insecure.”

“That is most unfortunate. Colonel Mitchell has proven himself to be an able leader. However, he should not compare himself to O’Neill.”

“But isn’t that sort of normal? I mean, you must know how it feels. Didn’t you worry about how you measured up to Bra’tac?”

“That would not have been wise.”

“No. But still …”

Teal’c inclined his head in agreement. “Perhaps I shall have a talk with Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter when we return.”

“Or maybe, Cameron.”

“Indeed. Pull off at the next eating establishment. We are nearing Topeka, and although you have done quite well handling the automobile, I do not believe you are ready for heavier traffic.”

“Ooh. There is something called a B.B.Q. What is that?”

“It is short for barbeque. The art of charring meat in an alarming amount of smoke until it is quite thoroughly done.”

“Really?”

“If one is to believe O’Neill.”

“Huh. Well, it is as good a place as any.”

Vala kept the conversation light but sprinkled with the occasional flirt. She was reluctant to bring up Ishta, but Teal’c had so far avoided the subject whenever she had tried to steer the conversation towards past lovers. She decided the direct approach might be best. “So, how come you are not off visiting Ishta?”

Teal’c shoveled a few more large bites of his mashed potatoes before he answered. “Ishta is attempting to win over more Jaffa. Our schedules are not conducive to a visit at this juncture.”

“But you two are serious?”

“We have an arrangement that suits our needs. I believe the Tau'ri call it, friends with benefits.” He resumed his meal with vigor, ending any further inquiries. 

Vala had almost convinced herself that Teal’c wasn’t interested, until she caught him sneaking a look at her cleavage. She smiled to herself. The black leather top was one of her favorites because it turned almost any man’s head. It seemed her Jaffa teammate was not immune to its charms either. She wiped her mouth slowly and made a pleased sound, drawing Teal’c’s attention to her lips. When she was certain of her audience, she used her tongue to wet them slowly.

Opting to skip dessert, they made their way hastily to the car and stopped at the first motel announcing a vacancy. With surprising speed, Teal’c lifted Vala against the door. He kissed her hard on the mouth while his hands explored her roughly. Vala pulled impatiently at the hem of his t-shirt. She wanted to feel his fabulous muscles without the impediment of clothing. He broke off his kiss only long enough to pull the black t-shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. His hands moved high up her skirt as she positioned her legs more securely around his waist. She moaned when he pulled aside her panties and thrust into her hard. He paused a moment to allow her to adjust to his size then pounded her without mercy. Vala cried out as her orgasm tore through her. It had been a long time since she’d had good, rough sex. She felt herself building towards another as the large Jaffa continued his hard thrusts. He twisted his hips slightly, hitting that special spot, and she was gone. She was pretty sure she screamed, but she had been so overwhelmed with pleasure it was hard to remember. She found herself on all fours on the bed, with Teal’c slamming into her from behind. She grabbed the headboard to keep from sliding forward and impossibly felt herself building to yet another orgasm. She felt like crawling out of her skin, the pleasure almost too intense. When she didn’t think she could stand anymore, she felt Teal’c stiffen and then shudder in a tremendous orgasm. He collapsed onto her back, pinning her to the mattress, his hand finding her clit, which he stroked furiously through her third orgasm. She finally had to beg him to stop, her entire body limp from pleasure. He rolled off to the side and pulled her close, one large hand grasping her breast, the other nestled between her legs and dropped off to sleep.

Vala lay awake, her body still thrumming. She hated being vulnerable and was used to being in control during sex. But she trusted Teal’c, and she had to admit that this was some of the best sex she’d ever had. Perhaps after they rested for a while she could show him a few tricks she’d learned about Jaffa anatomy.

Two things woke her: sunlight pouring through the gap in the heavy drapery, and Teal’c rolling them over. She found herself on her back lying on top of Teal’c. He had wrapped his trunk sized legs around her own and pulled them open wide. He held her in this vulnerable and immobile position while he fondled her sex. 

“Muscles? Wouldn’t it be more fun if I could …” Her question was cut off as she crashed around his fingers. She was totally helpless as he continued his ministrations, bringing her over the edge again and again. “Please.”

He gentled his caresses and soothed the over-stimulated area. “You like to be in control, yet now you find yourself completely at my mercy. And it excites you.” He slipped a finger inside, unerringly landing on her g-spot. He gently slid his finger in and out. This time Vala screamed. He released her immediately, allowing her to recover. He wore a very smug expression on his face. “Did you not enjoy yourself, Vala Mal Doran?”

“Oh, yes. Very much. But now it is my turn to make you beg.” She flipped over and pinned him beneath her.

“I fear you will be disappointed, for no one has ever made me beg.”

She raised an eyebrow. This could be interesting. She used her very talented mouth to bring him to his first orgasm. Unlike human males, Jaffa were not too sensitive or in need of recovery time to continue their activities. She rode him until he felt impossibly hard. It was a perfect time for her secret weapon. One that she guessed would be especially potent against Teal’c. From her time as Qetesh, she knew of a spot just inside the jaffa symbiote pouch that was as sensitive as the prostate gland on human males. Teal’c no longer had a symbiote, but he had elected to leave the pouch unaltered for future undercover missions, thus leaving the erogenous zone intact. A vulnerability that he was apparently unawares. Vala stroked that spot while riding him fast. He bucked and thrashed wildly, his entire body convulsing as he orgasmed. With a wicked grin she persisted, knowing that his release had made the spot even more sensitive. Finally, when he was completely spent, he begged for her to stop. She kissed him thoroughly and then flounced off to get a shower, leaving an exhausted, but sated, teammate in bed.

By silent agreement they ate a quick breakfast and got back on the road. If they took turns driving, they could be in Washington, D.C., by breakfast time tomorrow. And as tempting as it was to hole themselves up in the motel room and enjoy some astounding sex, Vala really wanted to see all the places Teal’c had mentioned. So with only a few brief stops for food and fuel they arrived in the capital at 0700 hours. 

Teal’c tapped an address into the GPS and followed its directions to an upscale neighborhood. He pulled into a parking spot along the curb in front of a high rise apartment complex. He opened the driver side door and indicated that Vala should follow. The doorman on duty was too busy flirting with an attractive blonde with a small pomeranian to challenge the pair as they headed for the elevators. Teal’c hit the button for the eighth floor and Vala fidgeted. She was dying to ask where they were going, but all attempts to wheedle the information from the Jaffa had been met with his trademark stoicism. He rang the buzzer on unit 816. Within moments the door swung open to reveal a stunned Samantha Carter still tying a bathrobe closed over a blue teddy. 

Vala grinned like a cat in front of an entire barrel of cream. She breezed past the still speechless Sam into the tastefully furnished living room. She looked her friend’s shirtless lover up and down. “Good choice.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
